This disclosure relates to a surgical implant. The surgical implant includes at least one porous region that facilitates tissue ingrowth through the implant.
Orthopedic procedures are often performed to repair musculoskeletal injuries. For example, soft tissue may tear away from bone during vigorous exercise or sporting activities. When tears occur, reattachment may be necessary to repair the damaged tissue. Various surgical implants can be used to repair damaged tissue, including but not limited to screws, anchors, wedges, etc.
Many surgical implants are made from bio-absorbable materials. The bio-absorbable materials must be of sufficient strength to withstand loads encountered during the healing process and must have a chemistry that is compatible with the human body.